Single pole double throw (Form C) relays are often used to run and dynamically brake permanent magnet motors in applications such as wiper control modules. In this type of application the moving contact is connected to the motor, the normally open contact (N/O) is connected to battery and used to provide power to run the motor, and the normally closed contact (N/C) is used to ground the motor for dynamic braking. In applications such as interval windshield wiper control where the motor may be started and stopped as often as once per second, degradation of the relay can become a durability issue. This is particularly true of the N/C contact since it is more prone to bouncing than the N/O contact. The effect of N/C contact bounce is exacerbated in this case due to the inductive nature of the dynamic braking load, the fact that there is little clean up arc and the fact that the current decays to zero before the N/C contacts are opened. The combined effect results in a high degree of arcing and damage to the N/C contact including severe material transfer and pitting and in some cases sticking. Under these conditions the N/C contact exhibits substantially more degradation than the N/O contact and becomes the weak link in the design making it difficult to attain the desired number of cycles in the usage profile.